


rainbow circus

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: "Welcome to our land! (to land!)Today’s (today’s!) Pick up! (pick-up!)It’s the climax, the light is shiningEveryone can definitely become oneOh, Rainbow Circus Live!"♪'fine' truly is like a circus—one that can make even the wildest of Eichi's dreams come true.Enstars Ficember Day 2: fine/Favorite Unit





	rainbow circus

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were 'fine' and 'fave unit' but fine is my fave unit so here we go
> 
> Uhh this doesn't really have a direction but okay

Somehow, Wataru always manages to make the impossible look simple.

Like how he can teleport _fine_ ’s cute little Tori across the practice room so fluidly that even Tori had to put aside his bravado long enough to let a look of pure wonder pass over his face.

“How?” the little one asks, voice quaint, like a timid breeze against the monstrous sea that is Wataru.

“Why, a magician never reveals his secrets, little princess!”

And that's enough to break the spell he put on Tori, because the first year huffs and turns away, spewing out something around the lines of _don't teleport people without warning them, long hair!_

Yuzuru, however, still trains his eyes on Wataru, looking for whatever hint he may be able to find as to how it was pulled off. He's so open, unguarded like this, not quite the blissfully aloof butler he always makes himself out to be. Perhaps it's because it makes him nervous, not understanding everything around him.

Wataru notices him staring, and winks, to which Yuzuru's eyes widen a fraction in surprise before he shakes his head and turns away.

Eichi laughs, a sound like jingle bells, truly befitting of _fine's_ leader, and rightfully capturing the rest of his unit's attention.

“Are you curious, Yuzuru? Maybe Wataru would be willing to take you under his wing and teach you.” He gestures towards Wataru, who whips a lock of hair over his shoulder.

“That's a very fine idea, Eichi, but!” He turns around swiftly. “But I like to keep my wings concealed! They're quite difficult to control, you see. Never fear, though, I can take him under my hair, or maybe my blazer!”

“I do not think your blazer would be a comfortable place for me, Hibiki-sama,” Yuzuru says calmly, like he's a still lake on a nice summer day.

If that's the case, then Wataru is surely the pebble thrown into it by eager waders—who would be none other than Eichi and Tori, Eichi being eager to watch it, and Tori sticking with Eichi for the ride—who watch it skip across the water with faces of astonishment.

“Now there's the Yuzuru we love,” Eichi prompts, turning his gaze to Tori, who shrugs. “And wouldn't that be brilliant? Our ice-cold Yuzuru possessing Wataru's magic ability… I would probably collapse from excitement!”

“In that case, President-sama, maybe it's for the best that I do not train under Hibiki-sama,” Yuzuru interjects.

Eichi waves him off. “You really did take after Keito, huh?”

“Mhm, you're absolutely right, Eichi! To think my beloved Butler-san would take after my fated rival… what a twist!”

“Don't say that Yuzuru is becoming like him!” Tori screeches. “That'd be the worst! And he's not 'your beloved’!”

“Oh, don't look so dismayed! You're my beloved Princess, you know!”

Tori's face contorts in something like disgust.

“It's good to see all of you getting along,” Eichi comments.

“Is this what getting along looks like to you?” Yuzuru replies.

“I thought you'd understand, Yuzuru. Keito and I bicker constantly, but we still get along, don't we?”

“If you asked me, it's more like the two of you work well together but don't get along.”

“Cheeky,” Eichi says, reaching out to pinch Yuzuru's cheek lightly.

“I apologise, President-sama.”

“No, no, it's fine. Look, Yuzuru, isn't it nice to see Tori and Wataru talking normally?”

Yuzuru bites his lip. “I suppose it is.”

Eichi notices his distress—he likes to think he's come to understand his unit—and laughs yet again.

“There's no need to be jealous. I don't even let my servants get close to me, so I'm sure that Tori values you highly.”

“In my humble opinion, Eichi,” Wataru starts from across the room. “That's more a show of character rather than closeness to your servants.”

“You heard me? You really are like Keito, huh?” Eichi pouts.

“Don't be sad, Eichi! Keito cares about you deeply!”

“Sometimes I wonder…” Eichi trails off. Tori across the room to where Eichi is seated, and situated himself onto his lap.

“Don't be sad, Eichi-sama. If Hasumi-senpai makes you cry, I'll send Yuzuru after him!”

The childishly delighted tone of Tori's voice warms something in Eichi's heart, who pulls his junior in for a hug.

“Thank you, my sweet Tori.” He rests his chin on the top of Tori's head, before looking out to Yuzuru and Wataru. “Hey, Wataru, Yuzuru, would it be too much for me to ask you two to perform for us?”

“Just the two of us?” Yuzuru questions.

“Mhm, it's rare for me to see the rest of you perform in duos. I'd like to see the two of you perform together.”

“As you wish, your Majesty. Give us a moment to situate ourselves.”

Wataru and Yuzuru huddle up in the corner of the room, trying to devise a plan to please Eichi, and _the Emperor_ takes the opportunity to make small talk with Tori.

“How have your classes been?”

Tori pulls a face of anguish, and looks up at Eichi with beady eyes. _“Awful._ The teacher is loud and yells too much, and I have to listen to Suou ranting the entire time!”

Eichi cups Tori's cheek and smiles reassuringly. “Is that so? Well, I know it's hard, but please bear with it for me. And I know you and Suou-kun don't get along, but try to be nice, alright? It's much easier that way.”

Tori nods, just as Wataru clicks his tongue to get their attention.

“We're ready now, your Majesty! Please pay close attention!”

Yuzuru and Wataru start at either side of the room, and Wataru must have devised some trick, because music starts blaring out of the room's speakers.

“Yes!” Wataru starts singing by himself; they must have really changed up the line division. “Fantastic night! Fantastic night! Listen carefully!”

“Yes!” And Yuzuru continues, somehow managing to draw out an energetic persona from his usually ruler straight demeanor. “Fantastic live! Fantastic live! Dreams are flowing out!”

Dreams are flowing out, indeed, because watching the two of them perform, and watching Tori's face shift into amazement, Eichi can't help but smile.

Surely, they'll put on a show that can captivate everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I love not proofreading


End file.
